Love Conquers All
by LoonyNargel
Summary: S'up Everybody. I suck at summarys, so here's a rough version. Mavis finaly gets here dream of seeing the world and with her Zing, Johnny, by her side. Nothing could possibly go wrong, could it? Rated M for obvious reasons. Constructive critisism is obliged and if you feel like putting down a compliment, that would help very much. See ya later
1. Plans

Plans

Rome was more beautiful then she had thought. The streets were filled with people, who were talking, shopping, eating and posing for photos. The smells of different foods wafted through the air, sending Mavis' senses into overdrive. She stared at all the different market stands and was amazed at all the different things that they had to offer. She saw a market that sold yoghurt and was startled by all the different colors and patterns. She turned and saw a stand that was selling jewelry and black gems that seemed to have a certain charm to her. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the scents of Rome. She peered through the crowds and smiled when she saw her Zing; Johnny. Her smile grew larger, but then lowered her hat, hiding her fangs from the public, who were looking at her strangely. She made her way through the crowd, getting closer to her Zing. She stood in front of him with a small smile. Johnny stood there with a confused look on his face, but soon turned to one of surprise when Mavis jumped forward, throwing her arms around him. Johnny laughed and started swinging her around. Mavis giggled cutely as her hat flew from her head. Johnny soon got dizzy and stopped spinning, putting her back on the ground. Mavis laughed as Johnny stumbled around, but he soon found his balance and faced his Zing.

"S'up Mavey" he said, in his normal goofy voice. Mavis giggled again as she picked up her hat and put it back on her head. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a bottle of suntan-lotion, putting some on her hands and starting to rub it into her face and arms.

"This stuff really works" she said, in an excited tone. Johnny nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, it helps protect us from the sun's rays, but I figured that you'd need it more" he explained. Mavis smiled and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"What was that for" Johnny asked. Mavis smiled sweetly.

"For showing me you care" she replied. Johnny pushed a lock of her jet black hair and kissed her passionately on the lips. Mavis was taken aback by his suddenness, but soon realized that he was just happy to be with her. Johnny broke the kiss and looked into her cobalt blue eyes.

"I love you, Mavis" he said, his voice smooth and calm. Mavis smiled and hugged him again.

"So, how you findin' Rome" he asked. Mavis smiled and spun around.

"It's everything I ever dreamed of" she nearly shouted. Passersby looked at her, but then smiled as they saw the happiness on her face. Johnny laughed, looking up to the sky.

"Hey, the sun's goin' down" he said, switching his gaze to Mavis. "Your favorite time of the day" he said, slyly. Mavis looked at him, with a cheeky grin.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'" she said, turning towards the Coliseum. Johnny nodded.

"Oh yeah, baby" he exclaimed. Mavis laughed at her Zing's excitement.

"We'll go back to the hotel, get some rest, then we'll come back here tonight" she said, Johnny nodded in response.

"Well, then. Let's go" he said, taking Mavis by the hand and leading her back to the hotel.

**Authors Note**

**Hey, dudes and dudettes. Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while, but I've been to busy with school, which sucks. So, this is my Hotel Transylvania fic. I've been hooked on this film ever since I watched it, so I am really excited to upload this. All the chapters will be uploaded all at once, so I won't put any Authors Notes in.  
**

**Thanks for the support. See ya later.**


	2. Sneaking Out

Sneaking Out

The alarm rang at 3am, waking Johnny from his peaceful sleep. He reached across and hit the button on the clock, turning the alarm off. Sitting up in the bed, he stretched his arms out and stared into the darkness. A smile appeared on his face when he realized why he was waking up this early.

"Hey, Mavis. Wake up, it's time go" he said, in a sleepy tone. He looked over to her side of the bed to see that she was gone. Panic filled Johnny's heart, as he jumped out of bed. "Mavis" he said, fearfully. He searched the room frantically, hoping to find his Zing, but to no avail. He ran to the bathroom and hit the door open. He sighed with relief when he saw Mavis brushing her hair in front of the mirror. She turned her attention to Johnny.

"What's up, Johnny" she said, in a worried voice. Johnny smiled goofily and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No… Nothing" he stuttered. Mavis placed her hairbrush on the counter and looked at him.

"You don't need to worry. I'm not normally asleep at this time" she told him. Johnny sighed.

"I know. It's just, I promised Drac I'd take care of ya" he said, sorrowfully. Mavis walked closer to him.

"And you're doing a great job, I would never have made it this far on my own" she said. Johnny smiled and kissed his Zing on the cheek.

"Thanks Mav, now, you ready to see the Coliseum" he said, enthusiastically. Mavis grinned and nodded. Johnny turned and walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out a pair of light blue cargo shorts and bright yellow shirt. He quickly put them on and turned to see Mavis standing at the door, a small bag on her back. She was dressed in her usual attire; a black dress and orange and black stockings. She opened the door and walked out, motioning for Johnny to follow. They made it down to the lobby, without making a sound and without arousing suspicion, made it out of the hotel and on to the streets. They approached the Coliseum with excitement and caution. Johnny ran to the front gate, but it was bolted shut. "Uh, Mavis, can I have some help" he whispered. Mavis giggled and with a puff of purple smoke transformed into a bat. Johnny stared at the little bat, as it flew over to him and grabbed him by the collar on his shirt. Mavis flapped her wings and began to gain altitude. She easily made it to the top and placed Johnny down on the upper ring. She shifted back to her human form and landed beside Johnny.

"Wow" she exclaimed, reaching into her bag and grabbing a torch, flicking it on. A stream of light illuminated the wall in front of them. They walked forward, their shoes clicking on the stone floor. Mavis looked around anxiously, as did Johnny.

"Right, I'll go find a place for us to eat, and you just explore" he whispered, Mavis nodded. Johnny turned on his heel and walked around the corner. Once he was out of sight, Mavis started to run across the stone ground, a small smile on her face. The wind whipped at her hair, as she picked up speed. A sense of happiness filled her, a feeling that let her spirit free. She stopped at the edge of the broken floor and breathed in deeply. She laughed, remembering the stories her father had told her.

"I don't understand what dad was talking about. This is amazing" she said to herself. A noise caught her attention, making her snap out of the freeing trance. She turned and saw a small object lying on the floor. She approached it and knelt beside it. She knew what it was; it was one of those gemstones from the market stands, but how did it get up here. She looked at the dark purple rock suspiciously, eyeing it up and down.

"Yo, Mavis" Johnny shouted. Mavis stood and looked in the direction of the voice. She looked back to the gemstone and decided what to do with it. She reached up and placed it in her bag, closing the strap afterwards. "Mavis, ya there" Johnny shouted again.

"Yeah, I'm coming" she shouted back. She walked forward, but then broke out into a fast sprint. Within a few seconds, she was standing in front of her Zing with a small smile.

"Hi, there" Johnny said, shocked at how fast she was. Mavis giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Johnny blushed slightly, the dark covered it, but he knew she could see it. "This way" he said, embarrassed. He led the way to the stop where they would dine. Mavis was amazed at how beautiful it looked. She took a seat on the rug that Johnny had laid out and looked at the food on offer. Johnny reached over and grabbed a candle, pulling out a small box of matches, lighting it. Johnny placed it on the stone block beside him and reached down, grabbing a piece of bread and a container. Mavis looked curiously at what he had. "Bagel and Scream Cheese" he said, holding it out. The small creature screamed, causing Mavis to gasp in delight.

"Holy rabies" she said, taking the bagel and biting into it. "Where'd you get Scream Cheese from" she asked, Johnny just smiled slyly and tapped his nose. Mavis smiled and shook her head.


	3. Strange Feelings

Strange Feelings

The couple made it back to the hotel, around 5.30am. They slowly and quietly made it up the stairs, and to their room. Johnny unlocked the door and switched on the lights. Mavis followed after him and shut the door behind her. Johnny yawned and flopped on the bed. Mavis tossed her bag on the floor and lay on the bed next to her Zing. A weird feeling filled her and her body started to heat up; she looked at Johnny and noticed things she had never seen before. He was surprisingly attractive; his muscles were small but see able and he was surprisingly toned. Mavis' crotch started to heat up, the experience felt amazing to her. Mavis started to pant uncontrollably, catching Johnny's attention

"Mavis, what's the matter" he asked worried, but before he could anything, Mavis pulled him into a passionate kiss, taking Johnny completely by surprise. Johnny broke the kiss. "Mavis, you okay" he asked again. Mavis nodded and rolled on top of him. Johnny froze in fear. "Mavis, what are you doin'" he said quietly, voice full of fear. Mavis looked him in the eye and started to straddle him.

"I want you" she whispered in his ear. Johnny's eyes went wide.

"Mavis, what's wrong with you" he said. Mavis leaned in, so she was just centimetres away from his face.

"I've been alone for so long. 118 years in a tower, alone. Do you know what that felt like. All those feelings and emotions bottling up inside me. But now I've got someone to share those feeling with" she said, licking her fangs seductively. Johnny was sold; he knew what she was talking about, being alone with feelings.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about" he said, pushed a lock of her valkyrie black hair behind her ear and kissed her. Mavis pulled his shirt of and started running her hands down his chest. Johnny lifted her black dress over her head, revealing her pale white skin. Johnny kissed her neck and moved down to her collarbone, Mavis moaning in pleasure as he continued. He reached around and grabbed the strap of her black lace bra, unhooking it. The once worn clothing fell to the floor, leaving Mavis bare in front of Johnny. Mavis blushed slightly, when Johnny reached out and started to kneed her breast, continuing to kiss her neck. Mavis' breathes became more erratic, as Johnny bite her neck.

"Please don't stop" she said. Mavis started to undo Johnny's cargo shorts, pulling them of and throwing them on the floor. Johnny smiled and began to remove Mavis' stripy stockings, tossing them somewhere in the room. Mavis began to straddle him again. Johnny moaned at the contact of their bare skin rubbing against each other. He jolted when he felt a hand on his member, looking up he saw Mavis with his manhood in her hand and a sultry smile on her face. She began to pump up and down, hard and fast. Johnny breathed heavily; sweat starting to appear on his skin. He reached down and put his hand between Mavis' legs and began to rub, smiling whenever he heard her gently call his name. He extended his finger and entered her. Mavis moaned loudly, as he started to move it in and out quickly. Mavis felt something swelling in her chest. "Johnny, I fe…feel som…something" she stuttered, in-between breaths. As soon as she said that Johnny added another finger and started to move faster. The feeling in her stomach grew and went to her crotch. "I'm go…going to ex…explode" she shouted, Johnny moaned in response. He was close to, Mavis' grip was tight and her hands were faster. Mavis screamed, loud enough to wake the dead. It felt like she had ten-million volts surging through her and it felt good, her juices exploded over Johnny's hand. After Mavis had contained herself she looked at Johnny, then at his member. She grinned and started to shake her hand furiously fast, making Johnny groan in pleasure. He shouted in raw delight and released all over Mavis' stomach. Mavis smiled sultry and leaned in close. "We're not done yet" she said, in a husky tone.

"I'm glad" Johnny said, starting to kiss her neck again. Mavis moaned and panted. Within moments Johnny was ready for round two. "Ready" he asked her. Mavis nodded. Johnny lifted her up, so that she was lined up with him, and slowly let her down. Mavis groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure, as she took in Johnny, inch by inch. She whimpered in pain, as her hymen broke. Johnny lifted her up, but was stopped by her.

"No, I'm fine" she said, breathing slowly. They stayed there for a few moments, as Mavis adjusted to Johnny's size. When the pain passed, Mavis started to bob up and down slowly. Johnny groaned in pleasure, as did Mavis. She panted heavily, picking up speed. Johnny was amazed at how beautiful she was. He stared into her dark blue eyes, imagining what it would be like to be a vampire. Mavis moaned loudly and placed her head on Johnny's chest, still breathing erratically, Johnny thrust his hips forward, making Mavis' cry out in pleasure. She continued to buck her hips to his thrusts, making small clapping sounds. Mavis felt a pressure in her stomach and crotch again, she knew she was close. "Johnny, I'm clo…close" she moaned, in-between breaths.

"So am I" Johnny replied, groaning in bliss. He sped up and started to kiss her neck. Mavis breathed quickly, as she exploded all over Johnny's shaft. Her walls closed around him, making him moan loudly. He pulled out of her and released over her stomach again. They lay their embracing each other.

"I love you, Johnny" Mavis said, grabbing a towel from the side table and wiping herself down. She threw the towel in the washing basket then laid down on top of Johnny, closing her eyes and soon slipped into a peaceful sleep. Johnny ran his fingers through her hair and wandered.

"I'm gonna ask her" he whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and before falling asleep thought to himself. _"Drac's gonna kill me."_


	4. Make Me Like You

Make Me Like You

Morning came quickly to the lovers. Johnny woke first, but was unable to move, due to a certain naked vampire that was lying on top of him. He stared at the sleeping beauty and smiled, proud that she was his. She stirred in her sleep, brushing her hair against Johnny's chest, causing him to laugh. Mavis opened her eyes slightly and looked at the orange haired man below her. She sat up and stretched.

"What happened last night" she yawned. Johnny smirked.

"What d'ya think" he said, pointing at her. She looked down and shrieked, covering herself. "It's okay" he said, laughing.

"What happened" she asked, shocked. Johnny leaned down and picked up her black dress and handed it to her. She grabbed it from him and put it on clumsily.

"You came on to me, and before we knew it, you know…" he explained. Mavis eyes went wide.

"We had sex" she said. Johnny nodded. "Oh my God" she said. She got of Johnny and sat beside him. "If my dad finds out he's gonna kill you" she stated. Johnny turned to her.

"I got a solution to that" he said. Mavis looked at him. "Make me like you" he said. Mavis looked at him, confused. "Make me a vampire" he said. Mavis gasped and shook her head.

"No, I don't won't you to be like me" she said. Johnny looked at her with confused eyes.

"Why not, Mav" he asked. A tear fell down Mavis' face and landed on the sheets of the bed.

"I don't want you to change" she sobbed. Johnny stared at the crying vampire. He wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her.

"It's okay. I will never change." he said, comfortingly. Mavis looked at him, Johnny looking back with a kind smile. They kissed and embraced each other. Johnny held her close, smiling. Mavis breathed deeply and opened her mouth, biting into Johnny's neck. Johnny groaned in pain, as Mavis sucked on his blood. She let go of him and stood, walking into the bathroom. Johnny sat there, blood trickling down his neck. He started to go cold and his vision became blurry. He lay down on the bed, closing his eyes. Pain overcame his body. He screamed and groaned in agony. Mavis listened from the bathroom, crying into her hands and trying to block out the screaming. Johnny arched his back, still screaming. He felt his teeth stretch and change shape. His body became colder and colder until he couldn't feel anything. The pain disappeared and left Johnny alone. He lay there not moving, not feeling. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "What's happening" he said, trying to move. His feelings were returning, slowly. Within a few minutes his feelings had returned fully. He sat up and stared at his hands. He reached up and put a finger in his mouth. He felt two sharp fangs, he smiled and stood. He got dressed and looked into the mirror. "Mavis" he said quietly. Mavis opened the door and walked into the room. Johnny turned and walked over to her. "Thank you" he said. Mavis lips broke into a small smile.

"So what happens, now" she asked. Johnny smiled.

"Now, you teach me how to use my new powers and we live together, forever" Johnny replied, with a sympathetic smile. Mavis smiled and hugged him. Johnny held her tightly and sighed gently. He knew what it felt like now, to be a vampire. He now thought of what he could do.


	5. Vampire Training

Vampire Training

Johnny and Mavis stood in the streets of Rome. It was late at night and the streets were empty, making it the perfect time for Mavis to teach Johnny how to use his new powers.

"Right, this may be a little difficult since you just became a vampire, but we're going to work transforming" Mavis explained. Johnny grinned.

"Does that mean I can change into a bat" he asked, excitedly. Mavis giggled and smiled.

"Yes, it means you can change into a bat" she replied. Johnny punched the air.

"Awesome" he exclaimed. Mavis shook her head, still giggling.

"Alright, now I want you to channel your power to your hands and push, like your flapping your wings" she explained. Johnny looked at her with a confused face.

"What" he simply said. Mavis hit her face with her hand. She sighed and raised her arms.

"Do this" she said. She breathed in deeply and pushed her hands down. She disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and appeared as a bat. "See it's easy" she said, with a fangy smile. Johnny shook out his hands.

"Okay, I can do this. How hard can it be" he said to himself. He raised his arms and focused, pushing his power to his hands. He breathed deeply and pushed down, but nothing happened. He looked at Mavis, who was now in her human form and was laughing at his failed attempt. Johnny raised his arms again and pushed down, but still nothing. Again and again Johnny tried, but to no avail. He was getting angry and he knew it. He tried again, but still, nothing. Again he tried, but failed. He was at the edge and getting closer. Another attempt, but no success. His anger consumed him as he snapped. "Why can't I do this" he shouted. He thrust his arms down in fury, but this time something happened. Puffs of purple smoke appeared and from that smoke a small black bat with brown eyes flew out. It hovered there, looking itself up and down, then a smile formed on its lips. "This is so cool" Johnny said. Mavis clapped her hands.

"That's great, Johnny. Now, follow me" she said teasingly. She spun and changed into a bat. She flew up, followed by Johnny. They flew through the city of Rome, twisting and turning around each other as they went. Johnny had never felt so free; it felt like someone had just opened the cage he'd been living in for the past twenty-one years. Mavis looked back at him, with a small grin. She veered left and flew straight, heading for the Coliseum. She transformed in the air and landed on the stone circle with a soft thud. Johnny did the same, but landed on the ground and fell over. He looked up and saw Mavis running away from him. He quickly got up and ran after her, getting quicker and quicker. Mavis jumped down from the circle and continued running. Johnny landed on the stone floor and looked for Mavis, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Mavis, where are you" he said, in a sing-song tune. He walked slowly and quietly through the Coliseum in search for her. Mavis peered around the corner to see, Johnny stalking up and down the stone floor. She had an idea. She turned and walked up the wall and stood on the ceiling.

"Hey" she shouted. Johnny turned to look at her, but she wasn't there. He looked up to see her with her arms crossed. "Lesson two. Wall walking" she stated. Johnny looked at her with a nervous look.

"I don't think I can do that" he said. Mavis shook her head.

"You never know, if you don't try" she said, in an optimistic tone. Johnny grinned and looked at the wall in front of him.

"So, what do I do" he asked. Mavis smiled.

"Push your power into your feet and walk on the wall" she replied. Johnny sighed and nodded. He walked forward and focused again. He set one foot on the wall and held his breath. He closed his eyes and lifted the other foot. When he didn't feel himself falling on the ground, he opened his eyes to find himself standing on the wall. He lifted his right foot and placed it in front of his left. He walked slowly until he made his way up to Mavis.

"Mavis, I'm crazily scared right now" he said. Mavis put her finger on his lips.

"Maybe that's a good thing" she said back, taking her finger off his lips and replacing it with her lips. She broke the kiss and smiled. "Try running" she simply said. Johnny was confused.

"What" he exclaimed. Mavis groaned.

"Vampires are extremely fast and strong. So, try running" she said, jumping down from the ceiling. Johnny walked down the wall and stood next to her. "Here watch" she said. She started to run and within seconds became a blur. She stopped on the other side of the Coliseum and ran back. "See" she said. Johnny stood there with his mouth open.

"Sweet" he mumbled. He looked at the other side of the Coliseum and started to run, getting faster and faster by the millisecond. He was amazed at how fast he was going. "This is so co…" he was cut off, when his face hit the wall. He looked up at the night sky, staring at the stars, beside the ones that were spinning around his head. Mavis came into his view, with a worried expression on her face.

"Johnny, are you okay" she asked. Johnny sighed and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm cool" he replied, still looking at the stars. Mavis smirked and giggled.

"Alright, that's enough training for one night" she said, trying to pick Johnny up, but Johnny pulled her down. He kissed her passionately and pushed a lock of her black hair behind her ear.

"I love you" he said. Mavis blushed and hugged him. She lay next to him and looked at the sky. The feeling returned, her crotch started to heat up and her breathing picked up. She looked over to Johnny and smiled huskily. She reached down and slipped her hand inside his boxers. Johnny bolted up and looked at her with a shocked expression. "Whoa, Mavis what's up with you" he asked her.

"I need you, Johnny" she replied. Johnny started to back as she walked towards him.

"Yeah, but we're in public. Shouldn't we wait till we're in the apartment" he said, walking up the wall to get away from her.

"You're my Zing, Johnny. We're in love. We have nothing to hide" she said. Johnny stood still and looked at her. "Please, Johnny I need you now." Johnny couldn't refuse; he loved her so much and wanted to be with her. He jumped off the ceiling and landed on the floor. Mavis jumped, but Johnny caught her in his arms. She kissed him, with as much passion she had. Johnny laid her down on the floor and hovered over her. He kissed her neck and bit her gently, making her moan softly. He licked up her lick, sending a shiver up her spine. She pulled his shirt off him and tossed it to the side. She moaned his name softly, as his hands went inside her dress, his smooth hands caressing her curves. He lifted the dress over her head and dumped it next to him. She licked her fangs, making Johnny want her even more. He reached behind her and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the floor, reviling her pale breasts. Johnny took one in his mouth and started to suck it gently. Mavis moaned loudly, as his tongue flickered across her nipple. Johnny removed her stockings and panties, leaving her completely naked on the ground. He pressed one finger against her opening, making her quiver.

"You're such a tease" she told him. Johnny chuckled and pressed his finger against her again, this time entering her. Mavis moaned again, making her breath in sharply. He moved his hand faster and faster, until Mavis was shaking with pleasure. Her juices exploded over his hand. "My God" she said. Johnny smirked and removed his hand.

"Yes, I suppose I am" he teased. Mavis giggled, making her breasts jiggle up and down slightly. She reached down and unbuttoned his cargo shorts, removing them and tossing them to the side. She looked down, to see his manhood was already hard. She looked at him with a sultry smile. "Hey, it's not my fault you're so beautiful" he said defensively. Mavis blushed again and readied herself. "Ready" Johnny said, Mavis nodded in response. He thrust into her, making her moan loudly. Johnny sped up his thrusts, hitting into her with more force.

"Don't st…stop" Mavis begged, Johnny sped up as a reply. Mavis started making high pitched screams, making Johnny drunk with lust. The feeling was amazing to her; it felt like she'd been struck by a bolt of lightning, however there were still seeds of doubt in her mind, as if it wasn't her in control, but there was no stopping now; the pressure was building, in her stomach and in her crotch. "Johnny, it's the…there again" she panted, Johnny sped up again, he'd have never been able to go this fast when he was a human. Mavis' screams got louder and louder, until she exploded; her juices covered his manhood and her walls closed around him. Johnny couldn't take it, he pulled out and released over her.

"I love you, Mav" he said, lying down next to her. Mavis kissed him passionately and rested her head on his shoulder


	6. Burning Passion

Burning Passion

Johnny woke first, again. He looked over to his Zing, Mavis and smiled. He looked up at the sky it was still night. He sighed happily and rested his head on his hand. He heard Mavis moan softly, dragging her hair across his chest. He looked down at her, brushing her hair behind her ear. Mavis cracked her eyes open, then opened them fully when she realized she was naked. She sat up and looked at Johnny, covering herself when she saw him.

"It happened again, didn't it" she asked, although she already knew the answer. Johnny became frustrated.

"What's up with you at the moment, Mav? One second you're an entirely different that wants to do it. The next you act like you hate the idea of us being together" he said with an irate tone. Mavis walked over and grabbed her dress sliding it on over her body.

"Let's just get back to the hotel, we'll talk about it then" she said, pulling on her stockings and shoes. Johnny groaned as he got up. He grabbed his shorts and pulled them on. He tied his shoes up and was about to grab his shirt, but was stopped by Mavis' blood curdling scream. He turned and caught her before she fell.

"Mavis, what happened" he asked, fear in his voice. Mavis whimpered in pain.

"I don't know. My body feels like it's on fire" she said, through gritted teeth. Her eyes widened when she saw the sun start to rise. "Johnny, the sun" she said, painfully. Johnny looked at the sun, covering his eyes with his hand. A ray fell on his hand, burning his skin. He groaned in pain as he ducked below the ray.

"I've got a plan" he said, panic in his voice. He picked her up, avoiding the rays. "Keep your face covered" he demanded. Mavis buried her head in his chest, tucking her arms in. Johnny held his breath and sprinted into the sun rays, immediately getting burnt. His speed increased rapidly, easily making it to the other side of the Coliseum in seconds, he jumped and latched onto the wall, starting to run up it. He made it to the top and jumped off the edge, landing on the ground with a thud. People looked at him with fear as he ran past them. He ran past a market stand and grabbed a blanket from it. He covered Mavis and started to run faster. The sun got brighter, causing Johnny more pain. He screamed in pain when a bright beam caught him on the back, but he continued running. He could see the hotel; it was only a few hundred meters away. He put all his power into his legs and pushed, causing dust to fly up where he had been. He barged down the door and continued to run up the stairs and into their room. Quickly, he put Mavis on the bed and shut the curtains. He dropped to his knees, breathing heavily. Mavis pushed the blanket off herself and looked at Johnny.

"Johnny, are you alright" she asked, fear smothering her voice. Johnny looked up.

"Yeah, I'm alright" he replied, putting her fear to rest. She swung her legs around and stood up. She walked towards him slowly, taking each footstep with care, so as to not make noise. She knelt down beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, their eyes meeting for an instant. She leant in and placed her lips on his, bringing him into a tender kiss. It was just a kiss, but to Johnny it felt innocent and pure, as if it could heal all his wounds. They stayed there, in their peaceful kiss, non-moving, non-thinking, just kissing. Mavis ended the kiss softly, staring into his eyes. Johnny cupped her cheek and brought her into another kiss. The couple sat there kissing for minutes. Mavis broke the kiss.

"You saved me" she said, sweetly. Johnny kissed her cheek.

"I would give my life for you, Mavis" he said, Mavis blushed in response. Johnny twisted his neck, clicking it, he sighed in relief. He stood and looked at her. "Ready, to go see some more of Rome." Mavis grabbed his hand as he began to walk away.

"Can we just stay here for today? We've seen enough for one day" she said. Johnny smiled and lay down on the bed and the two spent the whole day and night talking about their next adventure.


	7. Stealing Powers

Stealing Powers

Mavis woke first this time. She sat up straight and stared at the wall for a few seconds, before switching her gaze to Johnny, who was still asleep next to her. She gazed at his sleeping body, peaceful and perfect. She yawned and turned her head, looking at the alarm clock. It was seven-thirty in the evening.

"Perfect time for a shower" she said to herself, standing up and walking towards the bathroom door. She grabbed the handle and swung the door open. She walked forward, shutting and locking the door behind herself. She leant on the counter and stared into the mirror. She looked at the emptiness in front of her. "I wonder what it's like to have a reflection" she pondered. She shook off her thoughts and turned to the glass panel shower. She took off her black dress, letting her breasts free. She slid off her stockings and underwear pushing them into the corner with her foot. She walked into the shower and turned the lever. Hot water instantly poured down from the nozzle, covering Mavis' body. She moaned softly as the water cascaded down her body. She grabbed her bottle of body lotion and poured some into her hand. She rubbed it over her body, from her shoulders down to her legs. She ran her hands up and down her arms, sighing in content. Her mind shifted to different things and her crotch started to heat up again. Pictures of Johnny's body entered her mind. Her hand slid down her body and reached in-between her legs. She rubbed herself moaning Johnny's name softly. She pressed a finger against herself and slowly entered, moaning quietly. She moved her fingers faster, making her moan louder. She didn't know what got into her; she had never touched herself before, other than to shave. She tried to focus on why she was doing this, but the pleasure was too much and soon was overcome by a powerful orgasm. She leaned against the tiled wall, panting heavily and moaning sweetly. She reached up and twisted the lever, cutting off the water. She stepped out of the shower and began towelling herself down. She put on her clothes and walked back into the bedroom to see Johnny sitting on the ceiling, in a meditating position. "What are you doing" she asked. Johnny opened his eyes.

"Being a vampire has opened my eyes to so many things, and finally I think I have peace of mind" he replied, Mavis giggled in response.

"Okay, Gandhi" she teased. Johnny dropped from the ceiling with a soft thud and walked towards her, kissing her gently on the neck, making her moan slightly. Mavis smiled at his action and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mavis suddenly pushed herself away from him and dropped to her knees. She slowly put her hands on her head and let out a high-pitched scream. Johnny didn't know what to do; he just stood there while his lover screamed. Finally he snapped out of his trance and quickly knelt down beside her.

"Mavis, what's happening" he asked his voice full of fear. But Mavis just continued screaming. Johnny panicked and held her tightly, trying to calm her. Suddenly she stopped screaming, leaving the room silent. Johnny took his arms away from her and looked down. She had passed out. Johnny lifted her up and laid her down on the bed, sitting beside her, waiting for her to awake.

XXX

Mavis woke to find herself weakened. She looked over at Johnny, who was pacing up and down the room. She sat up, catching Johnny's attention.

"Mavis, you okay" he asked her. She nodded and grabbed her stomach.

"I need blood" she said faintly. Johnny nodded and ran to her backpack and riffled through it. He picked up the strange gem and chucked it behind him. He felt something soft and squishy. He grinned and pulled out the tube of blood, running back to Mavis and ripping the top off. He poured it into her mouth, letting her swallow it. After the tube was empty, Mavis leant back and let her strength grow. When she recovered she stood up slowly and walked to the window. It was dark and beautiful to look at, but something wasn't right. Mavis didn't feel herself and that worried her. She walked over to Johnny, who was sat on the bed, watching her. She lay next to him and looked up at him.

"Hey, you okay" Johnny said, in a sweet tone. Mavis nodded and closed her eyes. She sighed and gently fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Losing You Would Kill Me

Losing You Would Kill Me

The lovers woke, when the sun set over Rome, masking the city with a beautiful orange glow. Johnny stood and closed the curtains, leaving the room black. Mavis sat up solely and looked at her Zing.

"Hey, what's up" he asked. Mavis shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just don't feel myself" she replied. Johnny smiled and sat next to her. The couple embraced and did nothing, just sat there. Suddenly, Mavis started screaming again, popping Johnny's ears. He grabbed her and held her tightly, trying again to calm her, but nothing helped. Her screaming continued for a couple of minutes, but stopped when something happened. Johnny sat next to her, his eyes wide in horror as he saw blood drip from Mavis' nose.

"Mavis, what's happening" he asked, fear blanketing his voice. Mavis just looked at him with a scared look. Blood continued to roll down her face, falling onto her dress.

"Help...me" she said, before passing out onto the bed. Johnny shook her, trying to wake her from her nightmare.

"Mavis. Mavis baby. C'mon wake up" he said desperately trying to wake her, but it was a lost cause. Mavis led there, unmoving and non-breathing. Tears started to fall from Johnny's face, landing on Mavis' lifeless body. "WAKE UP" he screamed at her. Mavis opened her eyes slightly and looked at him.

"Hey, Johnny" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Johnny smiled slightly.

"Hey, Mavis. How you feelin'" he said in a scared tone. Mavis frowned.

"Not good" she said. Johnny bit his bottom lip.

"Nah, you're okay. You'll be fine" he said, comfortingly. Mavis smiled lightly.

"No. I don't think I'm going to make it through this" she said. Johnny shook his head.

"No. Don't say that" he said, more tears falling down his face. Mavis reached up and cupped his cheek.

"Johnny..." she said, but was cut off by Johnny.

"No. Mavis there's still so much we need to do. So much to see" he said, gripping her hand.

"Johnny. The past year I've been with you, has been the time of my life" she said. Johnny shook his head again.

"Mavis. Please" he cried, his bottom lip quivering. But Mavis continued.

"You've taught me so much. How to live and how to enjoy life. And most importantly how to love." Johnny gripped her hand tighter.

"I love you, Mavis. And even though you're a vampire, you'll always be an angel to me" he said, in a quiet tone. Tears ran down Mavis' face.

"I love you, Johnny. Thank you" she said, closing her eyes. Johnny buried his face into her chest and started to sob. A purple light illuminated the room and caught Johnny's attention. A purple stream of light rose from Mavis' mouth and floated above her. Johnny simply sat there and stared at the wonder before him. The stream of light hovered around the room and dived into the strange gem on the floor. Johnny walked over to it and picked it up. He stared at it and turned it around. A line of purple mist came out of it and grabbed Johnny by the neck. He coughed and tried to pull it off him, but it tightened its grip around his neck, making him choke. He pulled harder and fiercer. He felt strange, as if his soul was being torn out of his body. He pulled himself away from the gem and throw it across the room. Johnny grabbed a lamp and launched himself. He slammed down the lamp on the gem, smashing it in to pieces. A blast of light filled the room and a cloud of purple mist floated over to Mavis and slithered into her mouth. Mavis sprung to life and gasped for air. Johnny ran over to her and embraced her tightly.

"Mavis. My God you're alive" he said happily. Mavis kissed him passionately, letting the moment last. The kiss was broken by a teary Mavis.

"It was so dark and lonely. It was horrible" she said, crying into Johnny's chest. Johnny lowered himself to her eye level.

"You don't need to worry anymore. I'm here" he said comfortingly. Mavis looked at the broken gem on the floor.

"What was it doing" she asked. Johnny frowned and remembered the feeling.

"I don't know, but it felt like it was trying to tear my soul out" he replied. Mavis smile faded and decayed into a frown. "But, it's over now, you're free."

XXX

The couple lay in their bed, holding each other close, so not to lose their selves. Mavis looked up at Johnny and stared into his eyes.

"Did you mean what you said" she asked sheepishly. Johnny looked down at her and smiled.

"Mean what" he questioned. Mavis sat up, so she was at his level.

"Before I died, you called me an angel" she told him. Johnny smile grew.

"I did, didn't I. Mavis you've shown me so much as well. You taught me that life isn't just about adventure and fun. It's about being with the ones you love and making memories that you'll cherish forever" he told her. A single tear ran down Mavis' face. "And you're that person I want to spend forever with, Mavis." The black haired vampire blushed intensely.

"Re...Really" she stuttered. Johnny nodded in response. She slowly leant forward and plant a delicate kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Mavis."

"I love you too, Johnny" they said to each other, before spending a night with each other, this time Mavis was completely under control.


End file.
